


Honeymoon Bound

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Airports, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Mile High Club, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are setting off on their honeymoon. Arthur is prepared to while away the long flight watching in-flight movies with his new husband. Merlin has a different idea to pass the time.





	Honeymoon Bound

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate version of my fic The Mile High Club; basically what would have happened if Merlin and Arthur flew economy for their honeymoon.

Merlin glanced up at the screen above them excitedly, checking for their gate. Arthur was grinning at him besottedly, duty free and a sandwich from EAT in one hand and his carry-on in the other.

“Gate 23b,” grinned Merlin glancing over at Arthur. He reached out his hand. Arthur shifted his bags into one hand and grasped his hand.

They boarded their flight both still basking in their newly-wed glow and once airborne they pushed up the armrest and snuggled up to watch a movie on the screen in the back of the chair in front of them, sharing earphones and a blanket (Merlin always got cold on long haul flights). 

Merlin bit his lip and grinned mischievously when the lights went down. He slid his hand under the blanket and rubbed Arthur’s thigh. Arthur’s breath hitched and he spread his legs slightly, but otherwise kept watching the movie. Merlin flicked open the button on Arthur’s jeans and rubbed the heel of his hand along his hard length, enjoying the feeling of him getting firm under his touch. Nimble fingers made short work of his zipper and he pulled Arthur’s cock out. He circled his fingers around him and felt him twitch with interest, growing harder still.

Arthur leaned closer to Merlin and tugged on his earpiece so that it fell out. He moaned softly in Merlin’s ear and slid his own hand under the blanket and wrapped it over Merlin’s. “You are so evil,” he whispered to Merlin, who simply smiled innocently at him before turning his attention back to the film, making sure to rub slowly under the head of Arthur’s cock, a spot that he knew nearly always made him come.

Arthur made a strangled noise and bit his lip. He shrugged Merlin’s hand off and tucked himself in. “Meet me in the toilet in a few minutes,” he told Merlin and then he was gone.

Dutifully, there was a soft knock on the toilet door a few minutes later. Arthur pulled Merlin into the toilet with him. It was a bit cramped for two, but they managed to fit in. 

His flies were already open and he was proudly erect. “Well Love, I think it’s time you finished what you started, don’t you?” asked Arthur nodding down at his hand as he fisted it along his cock.

Merlin eyed the floor before kneeling and then winked at Arthur. “Turn around then.”

“What? Why?” asked Arthur starting to comply.

“Because if you’re good and don’t make a sound, then I’ll give you my cock after you’ve had my tongue.”

Arthur choked. Merlin loved rimming and treated it like it was the best thing in the world to be eating Arthur out, he was exceptional at it and Arthur hadn’t a chance at staying quiet. He was ridiculously loud whenever Merlin used his tongue.

“And if I’m not?”

A hand slapped his arse. “If you’re not. Maybe I’ll just come all over your arse and then send you back to your seat.”

Arthur shivered, God he loved it when Merlin dominated like that. He turned Arthur around and tugged his jeans and underwear down. Then Merlin was right there; parting his arse cheeks and placing a kiss to his puckered hole, before tracing his tongue around his rim.

He squirmed and pressed his forehead against the wall that was thankfully cool.

Merlin blew warm air on his hole and slipped the very tip of his tongue inside as it fluttered and gripped around him. Arthur pushed his wrist in his mouth and moaned around it, his thoughts were clouded as pleasure jolted through him with Merlin continuing his ministrations, first flicking with the tip of his tongue and then sucking and kissing at his hole.

Panting around his wrist Arthur tried to wriggle back onto Merlin’s tongue. Merlin spanked him with a resounding smack. Arthur jumped and let out a muffled cry.

“No. Bad,” chided Merlin before continuing. Arthur writhed and squirmed, breathing hard.

“Merlin, _please_ ,” he begged, reaching for his cock. Merlin slapped his hand away, squeezing him roughly.

“No, you’ll come when I say you can.” Merlin told him, returning to Arthur’s hole.

Arthur whined and whimpered softly but held himself still, apart from an uncontrollable trembling. He locked his knees to stop them from buckling. Merlin started to fuck his tongue in and out of his loosened hole and Arthur started to keen, tasting copper in his mouth from biting down so hard on his wrist.

Fingers rubbed gently along his perineum as Merlin swirled his tongue inside and Arthur started thrashing his head. A sure sign to Merlin that he was trying not to come.

“Don’t come,” warned Merlin. “Not before I’ve got my cock in you.” He placed a soft kiss to Arthur’s hole. “Do you want my cock, Arthur? Do you want to be filled up with my come?”

“Merlin, Merlin,” groaned Arthur. “Yes, _please_ , please. I-I need it. I need you to fuck me.”

There was a small snick of a bottle or tube being opened and the slick squelch of lube as Merlin coated his length. His fingers, warm and slippery, slid into Arthur’s arse, crooking up making him see stars. Merlin really did not play fair. He would get his revenge. He’d have Merlin over the balcony at the hotel in the middle of the day whilst they pretended to admire the view. That should satisfy Merlin’s risky sex kink.

The fingers were withdrawn—and Arthur was horrified to find himself squealing at that—before Merlin replaced them with his cock. He thrust in right to the hilt and started fucking into him with earnest, knowing neither of them would last long after their teasing.

Soon they were coming, Arthur’s release splattering over the wall and toilet.

After a quick clean up they returned to their seat, snuggled up together under a blanket to watch what was left of the movie. Ready for the rest of their honeymoon.


End file.
